A través de los ojos de un asesino
by Phanny W
Summary: Drabble#2: Cada paso significaba la vida o la muerte, y aquel camino era acompañado por el peculiar silbar de Beyond Birthday, más aún... El día de su cumpleaños "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Beyond! Mi segundo drable para ti en este día.
1. Still Alive

Hoy 13 de Junio, es cumpleaños de Beyond Birthday. Pensé bastante en qué tipo de fic podría dedicarle, y después de arrancar varias historias fallidas de mi cuaderno, me salió este drabble de 355 palabras escuchando al grupo Agalloch...Bueno, el fic está un poco raro xD

Dedicado a todas las personas que les guste Beyond Birthday! :D

**Recomendación musical: **Lo recomiendo altamente (:

Agalloch - A certain celebration for the death of man

http : /www . youtube . com/watch?v=TNTpL59t8IE (Quiten respectivos espacios por favor)

**Disclaimer: **Beyond Birthday no me pertenece, pero si así fuera, haría un capitulo en anime dedicado a su cumpleaños, de hecho…haría todo aun anime de él.

* * *

_**Still alive**_

Sentía el césped húmedo debajo de sus pies descalzos. Poca importancia le daba ya que estuviera mojado por la lluvia.

El tercer año… ya era el tercer año consecutivo que llovía así de fuerte el 13 de Junio. Su cabello negro, mojado caía sobre sus hombros y pequeñas gotas recorrían su rostro. Se detuvo en medio del enorme jardín que ofrecía la Wammys House y observó por unos momentos el cielo gris, dejando que las gotas de lluvia cayeran sobre su pálida piel.

Soledad...

Era la palabra correctamente definida de acuerdo al aura que emanaba Beyond en ese momento.

Cerró sus ojos y movió un poco sus pies para sentir las hojas del césped. Dejo que el sonido de la lluvia lo llenara, sólo así podía escuchar el sonido de las alas de un colibrí tomando el néctar de una flor, el sonido del pincel sobre una hoja dándole vida a un dibujo, las pisadas de los niños sobre el piso de madera.

Recuerdos...

Tristes recuerdos en la Wammys House…La mayoría, se podía definir de aquella manera, y aún así, era algo que le tenía sin la menor importancia.

Se sentó en el césped abrazando sus rodillas y hundiendo su rostro en ellas, su delgado cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente por el frio.

La lluvia se detuvo… su húmedo cabello se movió ligeramente al ritmo del viento que hacia danzar las hojas de los arboles. Abrió sus ojos, inmediatamente su vista capto una mariposa de alas negras que se poso en su rodilla, observo los detalles de los colores en sus alas… Eran como un enigma…

Libertad...

Su libertad se hallaba día con día más lejos, comenzaba a olvidar su verdadero significado.

Una mano en su hombro le advirtió que alguien estaba detrás de él, se acerco a su oído, pero él siguió viendo aquella mariposa.

Conocía las palabras que diría. Aun así, aunque sólo fueran palabras vacías, ese pequeño gesto de amabilidad, era aceptado una vez al año… ese día…

— Feliz cumpleaños Beyond...

* * *

Para los que tienen duda, la persona que felicita a Beyond es "A" ( Ya sabe, el legitimo sucesor de L).

En fin, espero les haya gustado.

**¡Feliz cumpleaños mi queridisisimo Beyond Birthday!**

No se olviden de felicitar a Beyond ! :D

_-Phanny Winkz_

___13/Junio/2010_  



	2. Dead Eyes

**Recomendación musical: **Lo recomiendo altamente!

Tomahawk - Point and click

http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=qIiXYqs6iGA (Quiten respectivos espacios por favor)

**Disclaimer: **Beyond Birthday no me pertenece, lastimeramente, Nisio Isin sabe que se lo pido prestado más de lo que debería.

* * *

**Dead eyes**

Entre el iris que emanaba el color sangre de sus victimas, su marco carmesí apagado como su misma alma, le demostraba una y otra vez de lo que estaba rodeado.

Muerte aquí, muerte allá… Y él sólo podía entonces silbar de aburrimiento, un aleluya por las nuevas almas que pronto sucumbirían y sería devoradas por aquella palabra de las que muchos tratan inútilmente de huir, como a ratones de laboratorio.

Muerte...

Y que irónicamente enfermizo que el mismo día que se cumpliría un año más… Una sentencia más de estar atado a ese mundo por un más putrefacto propósito, era el mismo día que te veías rodeado de muerte, justo como todos los días.

¿Molestarle?

Para nada, las cosas no cambiaban ni un solo día. Beyond Birthday ya había aprendido a convivir con aquello, e incluso, se dio cuenta a si mismo que con aquel dote con el que había nacido, una y otra vez sus días serían cada vez más divertidos.

Día con día, la aureola Onix que pintaba el cuadro de hermosas olas de mar rojizo, le mostraba todo, ya la vez nada…

Porque podía desenmascarar a la muerte, podía tener conocimiento del nombre de cualquiera que se le cruzara…

Sin embargo ninguno tenía un verdadero significado, ni un solo sentido, porque él sólo buscaba un nombre en toda la tierra, una fecha de muerte tallada en desgastadas letras difuminadas justo arriba de _esa_ persona.

Así, silbaría un día más mientras emprendía el camino de hallar ese nombre.

Uno que tan bien conocía, con el que convivía día a día en su mente, pero que a la vez era lo más desconocido que podía tener en su vida.

Para Beyond Birthday, no había mejor regalo que sus ojos, no había mejor regalo que ser mitad Shinigami… ¿Por qué?

—Oh, porque con ellos podré convertirme en tu pesadilla de por vida…¿No es así?...

L….

* * *

**N/A: **Me rompí la cabeza todo el mugre día pensando en que regalarle a mi asesino favorito... Y mientras jugaba Yu gi oh con mi psp (Si, Yu gi oh), pensé en los ojos de Beyond... y después indagué en que nadie le había hecho a nada a Beyond sobre sus ojos... ¿Quien ha detallado los ojos de Beyond en un fic? Lo que estos le transmiten, pensé... ¿Por qué nadie ha escrito algo sobre Beyond de lo que él esta más orgulloso? ... Y pues... Vaya, que diré, me siento feliz, ya con este segund Drabble es el segundo año que celebro el cumpleaños de mi asesino favorito.

Espero poder escribir un drabble para Beyond cada año, y que este Fic se llene de muchos drabbles para él :3

Beyond Birthday... Mi querido Beyond... ¡Feliz 30 Cumpleaños! (Auque te quedaste en los 23 T_T )

No se olviden de felicitar a Beyond ! :D

_-Phanny Winkz_

___13/Junio/2011_  



End file.
